glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Lightvale
Amber Lightvale was a young girl that is the original incarnation of Bete Noire before she was transformed into her by Agate Lightvale. Appearance Amber was a young girl who had pale skin, and green eyes. She wore an emerald green sweater with a pear green stripe on the very top, light turquoise boots, a medium spring green skirt, and a green pantyhose. Originally, her hair was blue with a grey tinge. But, after her death, her hair became brown with tips of this blue at the ends as a side effect of her losing her soul. In pajamas, she presumably wore a light orange v-neck top in a sketch but was also seen wearing a light blue v-neck top in Glitchtale Origins The Black Beast and in the same episode she was seen in wearing a blue gown. Personality Due to having a Kindness and Integrity soul, most likely is very kind, caring, and honest. Her personality is similar to Betty's (before she revealed her true self.) she smiles most of the time, unless she is presented to a serious situation. Amber was alive during war times, but her opinion on monsterkind is unknown. Throughout multiple scenes in Glitchtale Origins The Black Beast, she seems to care about her siblings, Copper and Agate and enjoys bonding with them. She seems to be quite timid and doesn't like war or violence. An example was when Copper and Agate had their first battle she seemed to have a worried expression on her face. History Love Part 2 |left]] Amber briefly appears when Frisk was fretting about their upcoming fight with Bete Noire, who glitches out and she was shown for a split second. Despite making this (incredibly brief) cameo, the episode failed to reveal anything about her. In fact, while the animation was in the middle of production, Camila stated in a post that she would refuse to tell the viewers about Amber during Love Part 2. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast This episode revealed much more about Amber. Copper and Agate decided to take care of her. They lived happily together. But this all changed when the two siblings began arguing over the barrier, eventually leading to their battle. Amber watched as Copper beat his Sister, causing her to lose her trait then fleeing. Amber becomes surprised to see that Agate came back, but scared when she sees Copper and Agate fight. She tries to escape after Copper tells her to run, but Agate stops her by destroying a nearby exit, causing her skirt to get caught in debris. Amber rips her skirt trying to escape, but Agate kills her. After killing Copper and knowing her time is short, Agate uses the Bete noire spell on Amber, cackling while watching her creation come to life slowly. This episode also reveals that Amber has a soul with a mixture of Kindness and Integrity. Trivia *If you invert Amber's colors, you can find Bete Noire. The same thing goes for Bete Noire too. **Inverting Amber's soul traits comes out with Orange and Pink. Which can be a reference to Agate Lightvale and how she turned her soul started of a Bravery soul then inverted it. *Cami stated in the comments for The Black Beast that Amber and Betty look exactly alike but they are clearly not the same person due to their souls, since Amber's soul passed on long ago, and only Betty's soul inherited from Agate is left. At most Betty is a reincarnation but can never go back to being the original person. *Amber's father died before war times. Cami Post *Amber can never return to her original self because Agate killed her and Betty has Agate's soul not Amber's. Cami Post Cami Comment *Tumblr user "mya-arts" found the meaning of the gemstones and metal: Agate, Copper, and Amber. Camila Post. *Amber died at the age of 13 Camila Post. *Camila released the wizards ages, including Amber during war times. *In a Tumblr Post, Camila had stated that Amber was siblings with Copper Lightvale and Agate Lightvale. *Amber's true soul traits are Kindness and Integrity, confirmed from Glitchtale Origins. *It is unknown if the story of Copper Lightvale, Agate Lightvale, and Amber will change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. *Amber was a key for Agate to kill Copper. *When Amber died, her hair turned brown, this is because her soul with magical properties colored it blue. *Bete Noire has memories of Agate Lightvale. Cami Post **That means Bete Noire knows Amber. *Amber's name was never mentioned in Human History. *Camila Cuevas removed Amber's/Betty's reflection Art/SpeedPaint from Deviantart and YouTube because Hopeless Peaches caused some problems. *Amber owned a doll when she was much younger. It is unknown if this doll is supposed to mean anything in particular. Navigation es:Amber_Lightvale tr:Amber ru:Эмбер_Лайтвейл Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Good Category:Dead Category:Preteens/Children/Teenagers Category:Content